Compounds of .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity are of use in the treatment of certain cardio-vascular diseases such as hypertension, cardiac arrhythmia and angina pectoris.
The compound 1-((1-methylethyl)amino)-3-((1-naphthalenyl)oxy)-propanol is described as a .beta.-adrenergic blocking agent in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,628. This compound has been used successfully as an anti-arrhythmic agent and in the treatment of angina pectoris. The compound 1-((1-methylethyl)amino)-3-(((6-methoxy)-1-naphthalenyl)oxy)-2-propanol hydrochloride has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,824. Other related compounds are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,545; 3,935,267 and 3,937,834.
The thio analogues of the alkyloxypropanol compound have not been described in the literature, and their activity as .beta.-blocking agents have not been established.